


A Party to Forget

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Series: Keeping Up with Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly reinstated to their family home and respectability, the Hawke family are throwing their first Christmas party. To Phillip Hawke, it seems like every fuss pot and his wife now graces their halls. In all honesty, he'd rather just be down the pub.  Thankfully, someone is here to make his evening a little brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party to Forget

Hawke swapped his empty champagne flute for a full one and slipped the waiter a generous tip and a smile. He felt sorry enough for himself, having to deal with his mother's choice of high society guests. The rudeness he had seen directed at the staff was something else though. Unfortunately these were the sort of the guests who'd ruin his mother's night if he kicked up a fuss. So he was left trying to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth with alcoholic froth, aided by a few generous helpings of dessert.

Past the tree and the ice-sculpted reindeer, his mother was in an entirely different world. Delighted by everything, she hadn't stopped smiling since this morning. They were rushed off their feet,  having the last touches added to the tree, but her beaming never ceased. Hawke supposed, many years ago, she would have been one of the small children sat under the tables, ruining her designer party dress with dropped profiteroles. She had grown up with these high society games of charades. Hawke couldn't imagine his father being at ease amongst John Lewis' finest crystal tableware, let alone bumping elbows with Kirkwall's most rich and raucous. He could barely believe he was here either. Though that was because it was taking all his self control not to throw prestige to the wind and escape for a pint.

However it was their first year 'back' in their family estate and high society does what it seems high society must. His mother's sudden radiance made all the quibbling over napkin rings worth it but... Varric must be having his own knock-up down at the Hanged Man. Sorry, _'the Man and Rope'_. The council didn't think the old name appropriate. Regardless, he'd rather be having a festive few at the local rather than listening about so-and-so's disagreement with their neighbours' climbing roses. He sighed and wondered if he should start drinking a bit heavier.

"I thought we were saving ourselves for later."

The tinkle of breaking glass was thankfully lost to the chatter of the guests. It was lot harder to ignore the hand that had snuck into the jacket of his tux. He took it in his own hand and turned, pressing a kiss to a white-inked palm.

"Forgive me, it seems I forgot the mistletoe." Hawke made an act of patting down his pockets as he got a blatant eyeful of Fenris' uniform. He wasn't here with the waiting staff. They were in black and white. Fenris had got his hands on one of the fitted burgundy waistcoats the house staff were decked out in. He would have to thank whoever got him measured because, well, along with those tight trousers... Did he get to unwrap this gift at some point? Or maybe the champagne was just getting to him.

"You can make up for it later." Fenris smirked as he handed him back the stem of his glass. Hawke looked down at the mess he'd made.

"Ah. I'll get that. There must be a dustpan and brush about here some-"

Fenris interrupted him with the briefest of kisses and a promise of more later in his eyes.

"It would be a disservice to Lady Leandra if I didn't clean up after her wastrel of a son."

"Well I'll try and be a bit more of a wastrel then." Hawke leaned in for a quick kiss of his own. Fenris nimbly sidestepped, chuckling at his own theatrics as he scooped up broken glass.

"Of course a financial incentive may also have been offered. My ability to manage a box-hedge somehow gave the impression I would be quite the waiter."

"You are certainly one _very fine_ waiter."

A blush, that was most definitely a blush. Hawke decided to count this as the greatest victory of the night. May there be many more as soon as he got out this baubled nightmare.

"How about we meet up in ten outside by the fairy-lights?" he suggested. Screw social mingling, he had Fenris.

"You mean the fairy-lights I put up?"

"Those are the ones."

Fenris paused as if in consideration, one hand full of broken glass.

"Bring a glass of whatever red they're drinking over there," he pointed towards the chocolate fountain, "And I might come."

"I'll bring two," Hawke promised. Fenris smiled and turned on his heel with a grace that could only be described as gorgeous.

"Then I'll be there. Remember to bring something for yourself too."

With that he slipped into the crowd and was lost in a sea of sequins and skirts.

Hawke laughed and put what was left of his glass down on the nearest table. With Fenris about, who knew, this might just be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I am working on a modern AU fic called Keeping Up with Kirkwall, my first multi-chapter fanfiction for Dragon Age. Whilst trying to keep up with the festive spirit, I was in the mood to write this little episode. It stands alone quite nicely from the fic, so I thought perhaps a festive prelude was in order.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you are having some very happy holidays!


End file.
